Repeater (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Repeater (disambiguation). 225px |box title = Repeater |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |trait = Double Strike |ability = None |flavor text = "Yes! Yes! Let's do this! Let's do this!"}} Repeater is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 2 /2 . It has the Double Strike trait and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. However, its design is similar to that in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures rather than in the main series. Its description is a reference to its Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2, where Repeater repeats sentences it said before. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Trait: Double Strike' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "Yes! Yes! Let's do this! Let's do this!" Update history Update 1.16.10 *Ability removed. *Trait added: Double Strike (Same effect as previous ability) Strategies With Repeater is a fragile but potentially rewarding offensive plant. Its main strength lies in its bonus attack after surviving combat, which can double the value of any offensive boost attached to it. However, this also means that any opposing zombie with Armored will take less damage, as the trait will apply to both attacks. As demonstrated in the tutorial, Repeater behind a is a good combination and can cause a lot of damage to whatever is in front, giving Repeater extra protection from most zombies and more damage. Playing Repeater while The Podfather is on the field will boost Repeater by +2 /+2 , which is also a powerful combination. Because of its trait, Party Thyme can be used in conjunction with Repeater to set up a draw engine and get additional cards. Bananasaurus Rex can be added on top of that, getting a boost every time Repeater does a bonus attack. Against Try to quickly get rid of it. Its ability could potentially plow through a weak zombie and hit you in one turn of combat. Leaving no zombie to combat it will result in you losing 4 , which is large enough and could be troubling. Beware when this plant is teaming up with other plants such as Torchwood or The Podfather, as they will boost its strength, making it more threatening. In this case, going after these plants is a must, or you might lose early. Many tricks such as Locust Swarm or B-flat can easily take out this plant before the fight phase begins, so using them is a good idea. Jester can also pressure your opponent from playing it, as he survives both attacks from Repeater if its strength has not been boosted, while being able to activate his ability twice. In addition, because it attacks twice, it will charge the Super-Block Meter twice, so keep that in mind. This also means that stat-degraders will be twice as effective, making Nibble a good card to play against it. Bonus Track Buckethead can be used to prevent Repeater from performing a bonus attack, which is helpful if its strength has been increased and could destroy an important zombie or defeat the zombie hero. Knight of the Living Dead is also able to negate damage from Repeater due to its Armored 2 trait, if it is not boosted. Gallery RepeaterStatNew.jpg|Repeater's statistics RepeatCard.png|Repeater's card RepeaterCardUnlocked.jpg|Repeater unlocked RepeaterCardSpeite.png|Repeater's card image HD Repeater (PvZH).png|HD Repeater RAttack.png|Repeater behind a Torchwood attacking ShrunkenRepeaterAttacking.jpg|Repeater attacking after being shrunken by Shrink Ray Defeater.png|Repeater destroyed UsingFertilizeonRepeaterPvZH.jpg|Fertilize being used on Repeater Plant Food on Repeater.jpeg| being used on Repeater CutDowntoSizeDestroyingRepeater.jpg|Cut Down to Size being used on Repeater RollongStoneDestroyingRepeaterPvZH.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Repeater Rank7.png|Repeater as the profile picture for a Rank 7 player Repeater Pack.jpeg|Repeater Pack in the tutorial Repeater on the Rose's Comic Strip.PNG|Repeater in 's comic strip RepeaterFrozen.png|Repeater frozen Old Repeater stats.png|Repeater's statistics before update 1.16.10 Repeater Heroes description.PNG|Repeater's statistics RepeaterOld.PNG|Repeater's card Choice between Repeater and Snowdrop.jpeg|The player having the choice between Repeater and Snowdrop as a prize after completing a level Repeater on title screen.jpeg|Repeater on the title screen Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Double Strike cards